


Saying Goodbye

by daggerpen



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Batman inc 8, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/pseuds/daggerpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little thing I just kind of had to write when the spoilers for Batman Inc #8 broke. This fic will contain spoilers for the leaked news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not heard and would like the spoiler: http://www.nypost.com/p/news/national/it_ll_go_down_in_wood_history_kZ9EWvYlw10mf4wS324GhN

“Christ, kid, I’m so sorry.” It’s no real surprise that, out of all of them, Jason is the first to speak. His relationship with the kid’s been a long and complicated one, but at the end of the day, Damian is his brother, and no matter what a royal pain in the ass prima donna he can be, he doesn’t deserve this.

Jason’d never wanted more damn dead kids.

Steph is the one who tries to smile at him, holding back tears as she ruffles his hair. “Hey, you know, maybe it won’t last,” she says. “Look at me and Jason, huh? You’ll be back before we know it.” She does not begin to cry until Damian’s already turned away.

Tim isn’t sure what to say. They stare at each other for a long while, before he speaks at last, “I was against you as Robin, you know. I didn’t think- it was the right place for you.” He breaks off and clears his throat. “… hell. You were- you were a good Robin, Damian. You don’t deserve this. You really don’t.” He extends a hand, and they shake.

Dick just hugs him tightly, and Damian at last allows himself to cry into his shoulder, muffling his sobs against his neck before he pulls himself away.

“It isn’t fair,” he mumbles.

“I know,” Dick replies, tears streaming down his face. “I know.”


End file.
